<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Too Old by LusciaKoushiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497537">Never Too Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro'>LusciaKoushiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nobody's Child AU, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro's son has plans for them on Christmas Eve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Too Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the wonderful AU by Jenosilver and inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit/status/1343375322872332288">Tweet</a>. I love this AU so much and am super happy that I finally got to make something inspired by it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that wonderful time of the year; when the air became crisp with that hint of snow teasing it's way into the world. Christmas time had usually brought about the hope and joy of the people of Earth, but since the end of the war it became ever more of a celebration. The city became twice as bright with all the lights being strung; from the street lights, to the trees to the shops and homes, everything was illuminated and Keahi had always been captivated by it.</p><p> </p><p>But like always even with everyone else getting ready for holiday gatherings and festivities, Shiro was left to work till the very end. It wasn't that the man never got to enjoy the gatherings, it's just that he knew his work as a Defender of the Universe was never done. It was a small price to pay, to ensure that others could spend time with the ones they loved.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro's eyes were locked onto his datapad, a soft smile at his lips as his sights were on a picture of Lotor, Allura and the twins with the message of not to work too hard and well wishes for the holiday season and after a few more seconds of looking at the photo his silver gaze shifted to the doorway to his office where a light knock bounced off the wall.</p><p> </p><p>His smiled brightened as he saw his husband leaning against the frame with their son standing just past the threshold, his chubby little hands holding a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have there, Sunbeam?” The Admiral asks as he gets out of his seat, placing his datapad down on the desktop.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, Keahi.” Keith said with a smile of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Their son nodded, taking a deep breath; “I-I have mission o-orders for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mission orders you say?” he replied gently, chancing a small glace at Keith who just gave him the tiniest of nods. His gaze then went right back to Keahi as he straightened his stance and his arms are folded behind his back; “I see. I'm all ears, Cadet.”</p><p> </p><p>“At zero... eight... zero... zero... you have breakfast with me and Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nodded; “Pancakes and apple slices sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi's tail began to wag as he gave a joyous nod before reading the next 'order'; “At one... zero... zero... zero... me, Daddy and you play in the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Kosmo?”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi's eyes grew wide as he looked at his paper then back to Keith; “Oh,oh no! Daddy, I forgot to invite Kosmo!!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head, his smile never leaving him; “It's okay, I already told him he could join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi let out a big sigh, holding the paper to his chest; “Oh g-good. I don't want him left out. Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome, Butter Bean.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we doing after fun in the snow?” Shiro asked, his expression holding nothing but adoration for his son and his innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...” he looked back his paper, “I nap at one... two... zero... zero.” He frowned, his ears drooping.</p><p> </p><p>“Look again, someone else is there too.” Keith said calmly, but Shiro didn't miss the almost devilish smirk his husband sported.</p><p> </p><p>Keahi looked again, this time his face lit up; “Ohhhh!! Me and Papa take a nap! That's okay then!”</p><p> </p><p>“What's after our nap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... at one.. six... zero... zero we cook cookies with Nana.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro glanced over at Keith, “Oh? Letting me near the oven are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith just gave him a dismissive little wave, “You'll be supervised.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro stifled the laugh that wanted to rumble out of him, once again returning his attention to his thoughtful messenger; “Anything after that?”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi nodded; “After supper we set up camp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Camp?”</p><p> </p><p>Another nod; “To w-wait for Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro's smile was radiant as he approached the small Galra and lifted him into his arms. “Now that sounds like a lot of fun.” he declared as he placed a kiss on his son's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The following morning Shiro was up later than his usual 0500 with the orders to rise and have a nice breakfast at 0800. He stretched and slid on his slippers before heading down the stairs to the kitchen where Keith stood at the stove, diligently making stacks of pancakes for the three of them. The Admiral hummed in approval of the aroma as he poured himself a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar and cream are already on the table along with some fruit.” Keith commented without looking, his focus remaining on the main course.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, Papa!” Keahi shouted from where he sat, a half eaten apple in his tiny, pink claws; “I-I saved a big appul for you!!”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro moved over to the table to sit next to his son. He placed the mug down with a soft clink before he lifted the indeed large apple; “That's very sweet of you, Sunbeam, thank you.” He then reached for a knife, one that was sharper and rested on the table away from Keahi and proceeded to carve out slices; placing half on his own plate and the other half on Keith's; “I think Daddy deserves some big apple too.”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi grinned wide, his little fangs shining as he nodded enthusiastically in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough breakfast was served and eaten and their little Galra vibrated with excitement to start their adventure out in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro and Keith made quick work of changing out of their pajamas, trading them out for some jeans, thick socks and layers of a t-shirt and sweater. And then together they ventured to Keahi's room where they helped him dress in warm clothes of his own with the addition of his snowsuit. Of course the young boy insisted that he was good to go and didn't need to use the bathroom before they equipped the seemingly unending set of layers, but the moment they approached the door with Kosmo waiting, Keahi announced he had to use the potty. Keith chuckled and told Shiro to go ahead with Kosmo and the two of them would catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside Shiro gazed out onto their front yard; the good two feet of fluffy snow as far as the eye could see was perfect for building a snow family. The Admiral looked to the wolf; “Well, why don't we get started.” He moved carefully down the steps with Kosmo in tow and began to ball up some snow.</p><p> </p><p>It took around ten minutes before the front door opened with Keahi waddling out in full winter gear and Keith right behind him. The child's eyes lit up the moment he felt and heard the snow crunch under his feet. In an awkward bend, Keahi bent down to lift an armful of snow and tossed it into the air with a giggle. Kosmo watched the motion and yipped at the particles as they fell around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you could make it, I already got the start of our snow family just about finished.” Shiro said with a smile. He moved just to the side of the snow sculpture to reveal what looked like a lopsided dog with a stick in its jaws.</p><p> </p><p>“Kosmo!!” Keahi squealed making haste as best he could towards the snow dog. He inspected every angle before flashing his fangy grin towards Shiro; “H-he looks good, Papa!!”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro bent down to be eye level with his son, “Thank you, Sunbeam. He was a very good model.”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the praise, Kosmo sat down and boofed his thank you for the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed and gave his wolf a scratch behind the ears; “Who would you like to make next, Keahi?”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi raised a mitten covered hand to his chin in thought for only a minute or so in contemplation before exclaiming; “Let's make Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>And one by one did their snow family get made. Keahi stood proudly, hands on his hips or close to, as he gazed upon their work. When the final touches were made, Keith had excused himself to use the restroom and Shiro flopped on his back into the powdery snow, moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel, but upon the fourth pass a smirk appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sat up and called for his son to come over. Keahi leaned into the whisper and giggled. Shiro had his back to the door when it opened up again, Keahi still a fit of giggles as he said; “Hi, Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“What's so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Right as the question left his mouth did a snowball hit him in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, baby.” Shiro said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was now coming down the stairs and gathering snow as he moved closer; “Oh, it's on now.” He smirked back, flinging a snowball at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were full of nothing but smiles and laughter as they fired snow through the air at each other; Kosmo assisting Keahi by teleporting him into close range to land a hit.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Their snowy shenanigans carried them well into lunchtime and into their next agenda.</p><p> </p><p>Keahi rested soundly atop of Shiro's chest as the man stretched himself out on their living room sofa, his prosthetic hand resting gently on the child's back, slowly moving up and down to sooth any nightmares that potentially lye in wait. In his flesh hand he held his datapad and thumbed through a list of messages only for it to be lifted away.</p><p> </p><p>Keith powered it down and shook his head; “No work today, Takashi.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sighed; “I know, but I can't help worrying that something or someone will just rip this away from us.” he stopped the movements with his hand to just embrace his son, placing a kiss on the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it.” Keith said, taking a seat on the floor next to the couch. “But you, better than anyone, knows we can't live in a land of what ifs.” Keith heard his husband hum in what appeared to be in agreement and watched him restart the up and down motion along their son's back. “Our work is important, but so are these moments.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro smiled at that; these moments were important and in fact were the best moments in his life. He closed his eyes, letting the images of his family take him away and lull him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't what he was expecting, but when Shiro opened his eyes slowly to find the weight on his chest missing and his husband over him, stroking his floof back to place a kiss on his forehead, he felt a strong wave a relaxation wash over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back.” Keith murmured softly.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro hummed and gave a sleepy smile; “How long was a out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only an hour more than the kiddo, but you're just in time to start baking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Krolia's here already?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded; “She came half an hour ago, but wanted to let you rest more. What do you say, you up for some well supervised baking?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro laughed and reached his prosthetic hand out, cupping the back of Keith's head; “You know I always love when you have your eyes on me.” he pulled his husband forward to capture his lips in a brief and tender kiss before removing himself from the couch, it was then that he took notice of the mounds of pillows and blankets piled close by. “What's all that?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled wide as he snaked an arm around his husband's waist to steer him towards the kitchen; “Camping equipment.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nodded in understanding and followed easily to the kitchen. There, his expression turned soft as he saw his son standing on a chair with his Nana behind him, assisting him in rolling out some cookie dough</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Shiro said after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Keahi raised his head and squealed in delight; “Papa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Krolia said, letting go of her grandson's hands that were on the rolling pin so he could hop down and jump into Shiro's waiting arms. “You've been working way too hard and need the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro felt his cheeks heat up under his mother-in-law's gaze and turned a side-eye to Keith; “Tattletale.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith just shrugged and moved to the counter to start preparing the baking sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro then turned his attention to the bundle of puff in his arms; “Well what are we making, Little Chef?”</p><p> </p><p>“Su-sugar cookies. Nana and me rolled out the dough.” he pointed to the counter; “See?”</p><p> </p><p>He followed the tiny claw; “Very nice work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Krolia said, grabbing a cookie cutter; “Do you want to cut out some shapes with Papa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro brought Keahi back over and took the Santa shaped cutter from Krolia; “Okay, Sunbeam, what other shapes do you wanna make?”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi spent the next couple minutes thoughtfully going through the selection of cookie cutters, selecting a couple more standard Christmas ones and a gingerbread man that came in varying sizes, declaring he wanted to make a cookie family.</p><p> </p><p>Batches of the sweet treats made their way in and out of the oven with cheers of joy and much laughter as Shiro's came out perfectly. With delicate and creative, guiding hands the cookie family came together and once they were complete Keith took to taking some pictures to send off to their loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After the cookies were baked the family decided on ordering in some take-out for dinner and sit around catching up with Krolia, with Keahi enthusiastically recanting their ventures for the day. When it was time for her to leave, she promised her grandson that she and her grandfathers would make a snow family as well when they came for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Keahi was delighted by the prospect of making even bigger snow people to complement the size of both Kolivan and Krolia. But for now, the young boy was on a mission; it was time to set up camp.</p><p> </p><p>Keith had moved some of the furniture around and added some chairs to help prop the sheets up and Shiro had hung some star shaped fairy lights inside, giving it a nice glow. Pillows were stacked and spread, leaving enough room for the family of three to get inside. Kosmo, the ever loyal protector, lay just outside the tent to keep watch.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything was set and in place, Shiro and Keith helped Keahi into his favorite Pjs before getting into their own. Keith settled into the tent first with Keahi nestling to his right side; stuffed hippo in his arms and Shiro followed right after with a book in hand. Together, the three of them began to read “The Night Before Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long after the story was read that the boy had fallen asleep between his parents. Shiro stared at him in awe before turning his gaze to his husband; “Thank you, for all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head, “Don't thank me, this was all him.” he stroked the fur just behind Keahi's ears; “He just wanted one day where we both didn't have to work and was just us having fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do need more days like this.” Shiro said, agreeing with his son's train of thought for the day; “Before you know it he'll be too old for stuff like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's why we have to make every moment count.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Later that night some scuffling just outside the tent awoke the Galra child. He gripped Shippo tightly as he looked to his left to see Keith sound asleep, but to his right the presence of his Papa was missing. “P-papa?” he whispered. More movements outside the tent caught his attention and something in him told him it wasn't Shiro, even though Kosmo never rose in warning. With a tiny clawed hand he shook his dad's shoulder; “D-daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>After a couple shakes, Keith cracked open a violet eye; “Hn, what's wrong, Sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-there's someone ou-out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith sat up, now a little more alert and peeked his head out of their tent. In the moonlight of the living room, next to a table that they set a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on, did he see a tall man in a red suit and black boots. Keith smiled and reached for his son's hand; “Looks like we have a guest.”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi let his father pull him out of the tent to get a better look and once the image clicked in his head he gasped; “S-Santa?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas, Keahi.” he said with a cheery smile behind his beard.</p><p> </p><p>“M-merry Christmas...”</p><p> </p><p>Santa then knelt down with a small box in his hand; “I have something special to give you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For me?” he asked, raising a finger at himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That's right. You see, your dads asked me to help them find you a gift.” he handed the box to the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something magical.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith gave his son a nod when he looked up in question; giving Keahi the okay to open the box. Inside was a set of dog tags; one belonging to Keith and the other Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>Santa lifted the chain and put it around the child's neck; “Whenever you feel scared or lonely all you have to do hold this close to your heart and know that you are somebody's child and they love you with all their being. No matter how far apart you are or how old you get, you will always be loved.”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi took the tags in his hands and looked at them as they rested in his palm. He didn't understand how it was going to work, but the one thing that stood out to him was the knowledge that he was loved and with a smile he looked at Santa and said; “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thirteen years later...</p><p> </p><p>Keahi stood in the living room to their home in a pair of flannel pants and the tags around his neck. Behind him he had recreated the tent made of sheets, blankets, pillows and fairy lights from his childhood. It had admittedly been years since he “camped for Santa” with his parents, but when his Papa almost didn't make it home for Christmas, he felt the need to rekindle the tradition.</p><p> </p><p>His ears perked up when he heard the front door open with Shiro announcing he was home.</p><p> </p><p>“C-come to the living room, Papa!”</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued, Shiro discarded his boots by the kitchen door and wondered to the living room where he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. “Wh-what's all this?” he stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Keahi blushed a little; “I thought maybe we could camp for Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven't wanted to do that in years. Sure you're not too old for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Keahi shook his head, “Never too old to spend time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That night Keith arrived home later than he had planned and whatever irritation might have been raging through him seemed to melt away as he stopped in the dimly lit living room where his husband and son lay curled up in the too small tent together, with Keahi's legs stretched out well past the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>And like their son never being too old to spend time with his loving parents, he was also never too old to have every moment of his life documented as Keith took out his datapad and began to snap away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>